


Lazy Saturday

by WorldsFool



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Stoned Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsFool/pseuds/WorldsFool
Summary: Frank invites you over for a chill day to hang out. You smoke some weed and things quickly escalate. Because what's a little group fuck between friends?





	Lazy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write something for Legion for so long. I was invited to a kickass Discord and it got my creative juices flowing again.
> 
> I did some character study for all of the Legion because while I love Frank Morrison and he is my boi but you can't have him without his squad and Joey, Julie, and Susie don't get enough love, I've noticed. So, I fixed that. This story takes place before the killing in Ormond and before the Fog. I am planning to do a series of One-Shot's featuring the Reader/You/Original Character interacting with The Legion before and during the game. This story has a tracklist because MTV is going on in the background.
> 
> Deftones- You've Seen The Butcher  
> Mindless Self Indulgence - Get It Up  
> Mindless Self Indulgence - Straight  
> Mindless Self Indulgence - Issues

It four in the afternoon on a Saturday when Frank calls you up to hang out. He says he's got food and pot at the house and you shrug. You had nothing planned for the day. He tells you to pick up Joey and Susie because his dad once complained about coming home with no room to pull into the driveway. A car and a truck leaves just enough room for his dad if he came home early, which was unlikely but the old man apparently pitched a fit about it with Frank and Frank doesn’t want a repeat.

You agree to pick up the two if Frank picks up Julie, the boy told you he'd wait until the three of you got there before leaving. So, you do as your told because, again, you had nothing planned for the day and any time you get to hang out with the gang always leaves you with a warm feeling in your stomach. You pick up Joey and Susie with your own personal mix tape playing in the truck. Joey gives you a grin and Susie has to hop in back because she's small enough that neither you or Joey have to scoot the seats up for her.

When you get to Franks he's already waiting at the door with his keys in his hands and a jump in his leg; impatient.

"Weeds in the living room. Beer and food’s in the fridge. Old man isn’t supposed to be back until tonight so don’t worry about the mess.” He gives you a smile and motions with his hands, showcasing the front door. “Make yourselves at home. Me casa es su casa." Joey and him bump fists, He pats Susie on the head and gives you bump on the shoulder. You watch him hop into his car but before you can watch him peel out of the driveway Susie comments on Doritos and your attention goes elsewhere.

Frank’s house isn’t particularly big, it’s a two story cabin with just enough space inside to feel homey. The kitchen is chic with black granite countertops and a stainless steel fridge with a broken door. It’s held shut by a steel hasp and a metal pin. It’s only got one working hinge and creaks when opened but the cool air stays in and beers stay cold. You fish one out, figuring that it wouldn’t be until later in the evening that the party would be over and you would be leaving. You group parties nearly always lasted until past midnight anyways, and even then you only split apart because Frank’s dad would be home to shush you out. One or two beers couldn’t hurt. Susie finds the Doritos and follows Joey into the living room, you crack open the can and follow behind her.

The couch is in the middle of the room, with a coffee table to each side and the recliner to its left, its back pressed up against the leftmost wall. The TV is big, not big enough to scream rich white boi but big enough that you can watch Bambi’s mom get shot in widescreen. Frank’s dad is good at spending his money just sensible enough to not go too overboard.

Joey takes a seat on the couch and is already fishing through the blunts, rolled up in a clear Ziploc baggie on the coffee table. You take your spot next to Susie who sits next to Joey and find the remote squished between cushions. You turn on MTV as Joey takes out his light and gets the party started early.

"Shouldn't we wait for Frank and Julie?" He gives a confident smile and shakes his head.

"Nah, he said make ourselves at home."

"Hurry up. I want some." Susie pouts and just to tease her Joey starts crawling at a snail's pace until the pink haired girl elbows him in the stomach. He takes a hit and passes it over as you take a sip and slouch back on the couch.  
  
Susie takes a drag and hands it over to you, you set you drink between your legs and take a puff with a smile. Smoke slides hot and smooth down your throat and you hold it in for a few seconds before breathing it out in a thin stream between your teeth.

You had it back to Joey with a smile and enjoy the taste that lingers in your mouth. Julie always complains that the stuff smells but you rather enjoy the fragrance. You grew up around it after all, never really knowing what the smell was in your youth until Frank had lit up around you, It was a surreal moment, the revelation washing over you like a cold bucket of water. You're father had smoked the stuff constantly and you, much younger, being over for the weekends had not deterred him from his habit.

Joey takes another hit, looking pleased as a billowy cloud leaks out of his nostrils. His lips smack, tasting the tang of it. You take another sip of your drink as the chain passes back to Susie. She starts to lean against Joey with a smile and then passes it back to you.

It goes on like this for a minute or two before the joint is about the size of your nail, nearly burning your lips as you take the final breath and melting in your seat. The flavor had turned molten hot, sticky sweet like molasses and or burnt sugar. Susie gives a giggle from beside you, watching something on TV and Joey's got his arm around her, thumb swishing back and forth over her shoulder.

You feel hungry but not for any kind of food.

Something causes Susie to gasp and feels like too much effort right now to turn over and ask her what’s wrong. The answers comes your way anyways as she and leans over to you, squishing you into the armrest of the couch as she throws her full weight onto you. She grabs you by the hand and pokes your stomach with the awe of a five year old.

"Hey, Hey.” She grins. “You know what you should do?"

What's that?

She flounders for a second, eyes bloodshot. Did she forget? She shakes her head. "Nooo. Actually, could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Would you blow Joey for me?" And you tilt your head, brows pinching in confusion.

"Can't you do it?" As if being asked to perform a sexual favor on Joey is a normal thing.  
  
Well, it kinda is between the five of you.  
  
She takes a moment to grin at you, showing off the silver brackets and colorful bands that line her teeth. Huh, they weren’t the usual pink and green rather they were multicolored now. Different.

"I can't cause of my braces." Understandable. You nod, still looking at her teeth and kinda missing the Cosmo and Wanda theme she had going. "And I sorta owe him one. You don't mind do you?"  
  
You slide your gaze over to Joey who has been watching the discussion with half-lidded, puffy red eyes. He swallows, licks his lips and raised a brow when he catches you staring back.

"You okay with that Joey?" He laughs, deep from his chest.

"Am I okay with that? What sane guy turns down a blowjob from a pretty girl?" It's a cheap compliment but it gets you to blush anyways. You give Susie a nod, to her excitement and take one more gulp of your beer before setting it to the side. Joey is already fishing for his pants but his hands are batted away by the pink haired girl as she pulls them off herself.  
  
You get on the floor, sitting across from him and wait as Susie drags him out of his britches.

Your eyes go comically wide at what you see.

"Seriously? It was a stupid dare and you actually went through with it?" You ask, hands reaching for his flaccid cock and picking at the silver steel ring that sat at the head of his dick, crowning it like a prince. Joey laughs at your newfound fascination.

"It wasn't just a dare, Girly. It was a straight up challenge. And I don’t back away from a challenge." You shake your head, eyeing the metal piece like a slice of cake.

You really wanted to put your mouth on it.

“It was a drunk challenge.” You correct him and thumb the piercing. The boy gives a hiss as you tenderly pull, just a little, at the hoop. His cock jumps in your hand.

'Sensitive,' You mentally coo. Susie gives you a smile, patting you once on the shoulder and leaning down as if to tell you a secret.

"It feels _real_ good." You bet it does. Lucky bitch. You feel heat pooling at your crotch just from the sight. "Like, it was totally weird at first when Joey stuck it in but it rubs up against all the right spots and gawd. I have never cummed so hard before." You nod your head as she rambles and stick your tongue out to wet your lips before gently lapping once at the stud. Joey's hands grab at the couch, then at his knees, not really sure where to put them.

"You should...S-See what Frank got done." Joey comments before dropping his head back as you nibble at the ring, playing with it with your tongue.  
  
You wouldn't say your exactly good at giving head, you haven't done it often enough with the guys to know if you were bad at it or not. But Joey is moaning so that must mean you're doing well enough. You trace your tongue on the under head of his dick, sliding it up against that prominent vein and grab Joey by the hips as you take the silky and bulbous head of his cock between your lips. The silver is weird, bumping against the roof of your mouth with each slick but it's not a bad weird.

This definitely satisfies the hunger you were feeling before.

Susie gives a giggle from the couch and you look up over your lashes to see her giving Joey a kiss. The two are a pretty sight, watching Joey slip her some tongue while he wraps his arm back around her and palms at one of her tits through the fabric of her hoodie. For some reason it makes you laugh despite the cock in your mouth. Susie breaks the kiss to bite marks into the dark skin of his neck and you pull off just once for some air.

"Get back on there." Susie commands and you roll your eyes, sticking your tongue out at her in defiance before continuing to mouth at the ring on Joey's dick. It clicks once against your teeth and it's cold on your tongue. You suck at it like one would a piece of candy and smile when Joey moans. His other hand comes to tangle in your hair and you feel a shiver work down your back from the contact.  
  
Susie doesn't seem to like you taking your time and shoved her hand over Joey's, pushing down and forcing your mouth over his cock. You groan as she just keeps shoving, tears pricking at the corner of your eyes as Joey slides down and hits the back of your throat. You try not to cough.

"Easy Susie." Joey hisses, trying to bat her hand away. She's not having it, knocking Joey's hand out of the way and pulling you by your hair to come back up. The action causes another bolt of trembles to run down your back and yeah, you may have a kink.

"No way. I want her to suck your dick like I would." She says and smiles sweetly at you before forcing you back down again.

So, that's how this was going to go. Okay, you can dig it. You breath heavily through your nose and get better situated on your knees, pushing some hair behind your ear and grabbing what little of Joey's dick couldn't fit in your mouth. As Susie pulls again you pull back and stroke, ready this time for when she pushed your head back down.  
  
Susie does not let up, and you get a good ache in your jaw going before she starts getting harder, yanking your hair and causing you to stumble a bit as she pulls you off. You whimper as you try to go back down on him but she’s got your locks in a vice and won’t let go. You whine when she gives you a mean and playful look, sucking on Joey's ear.

"I think she likes sucking your dick Joey." The boy peeks at you through his lashes, eyes halfway closed. He grins at you.

"That right?" You try to nod but again, Susie’s got you by the hair.

She laughs and pushes you back down and you choke as Joey hits the back of your throat. The boy hisses and his hips jerk, causing you to nearly gag.

"Shit, sorry." He groans, Susie tuts.

"Don't apologize.” She grins at you: Pretty brace-face. “Come on, you can take it deeper." And she pushed and pushes. You work through the tears, take a deep breath through your nose, adjust your head and Joey slides home.

"Holy FUCK!" Susie laughs as Joey curses. His knees start to shake and you show him a little comfort by patting them.

"There ya go. Now suck it like you love it." With that the girl finally lets go of your hair and you tremble before pulling back, taking a breath of air and swallowing him back down. The boy groans as his own hand finds its way back to your head and softly pats away the hurt Susie had done.  
  
At some point the front door had opened. You hadn't heard it, so caught up in the moment, but you do hear the low whistle from the other side of the couch, glancing up to see Frank and Julie leaned over the furniture. Frank with a smirk on his mouth and Julie with interested eyes.

"Damn." The teen drawls, watching you swallow Joey down with gusto. Julie snickers as Susie gives her a smile.

"Welcome to the party." She say, Julie gives Frank a look, pursing her lips as though in thought.

"Is this what we're doing today? Cause I am all for this." Frank's eyes go comically wide before a grin stretches out of his face and he pulls Julie by her belt loops towards the recliner.

"Hell yes." Frank drags her into his lap with a smile and you go back to work, taking down Joey's cock once more and swallowing around him. You throat flutters around the firm dick while it hurts just a little, it is well worth the pleasured groan that Joey heaves from his mouth.

"Oh fuck. Yes, do that again." And you do, patting a little rhythm on his knees as his hand clenches your hair. "Oh my god. Girly, I'm close. I'm gonna cum down that pretty throat. That okay? Please say it's okay. Shit." And you hum, fucking hum around him, and gag when his hips stutter.

"Come down her throat Joey." Susie kisses his cheek and smiles down at you. "I want you do it. You wanna do it. She loves it. Do it. Do it." And Joey lets out the sound of a dying animal, all gurgles and growls as he pushes your head down and you do your best to swallow all that he is. You get to feel him twitch inside of your throat, not even needing to swallow his jizz as it's already travelling down your esophagus.  
  
The dark skinned teen is panting wildly as you come up for air, idly licking him off to make sure you didn't miss anything and smiling at his over sensitive-ass twitches. You come up off your numb knees and wipe your mouth, giggling as Susie takes you by the cheeks and draws you in for an open mouth kiss, probably searching for a taste but she doesn’t get any. She pouts when you pull apart.

"No fair, I wanted some." You stick your tongue out at her.

"Should have said that before I swallowed it all. Joey, you good?" He gives you a thumbs up, eyes closed and head tipped back on the couch cushion.

"You brained him." Julie states from her spot on Frank's lap, grinding down over his clothed erection with a smirk. She gestures you over with a wag of her finger. "Come over here. Frank's turn." Frank gives her a disbelieving look.

"What? You're not going to do it?" She winks at him and shakes her head.

"I got something better planned. Girly here's been doing all the work, I think she deserves a reward, don't you?" You bite your lip as you watch her get off Frank's lap and pull off her pants and underwear in one go. 

You rub your legs together, feeling awfully slick between them. You didn’t think giving head would get you this hot and bothered. Could be the weed.

You turn to Joey and give him one last kiss, moaning softly into his mouth as he lazily tongues you back with appreciation. As you pull apart he whispers a grateful thank you and you pat him on the cheek. You take your own shorts and underwear off and slide a finger between your legs with a soft gasp, confirming just how wet you are.

"Yeah, you're soaked aren't you?" Julie watches with a grin. You give her a nod and make your way over.

"Am I sucking him off too? Cause I don't think my knees can take much more." She shakes her head and scoots up on Frank, pushing him down despite his confusion.

"What are we doing?"

"Shush. Lean back" He does as she grabs the recline to fold the furniture out as much as it can go. The wall it's pressed up against prevents it from falling as Julie slips off her panties and straddles Frank's head. Seeing where this is going the boy gets to work with a moan of delight. Julie gives you a thumbs up.

"Okay, Girly. Hop on and enjoy the ride."

You look to Frank's crotch and smile to yourself, going over and unbuttoning his jeans. You pull off his pants and fold down his underwear, giggling as his dick thumps against his stomach.  
  
And you can't help but marvel at the four barbells he's got going down his shaft. Drunken challenge indeed.

"Damn Frank." You poke, Joey gives a laugh from his place on the couch.

"Told ya." He says and asks Susie to hand him your beer. He takes a sip and hands it to you when you make a grabby motion for it. You're parched, and it goes down smooth. You finish off what's left and set the can back on the table.

“You got a rubber Frank?” He gives a nonsensical sound from between Julies mounds, you can’t make out a confirmation or not. Then again, you were on the pill so it didn’t really matter. You give his piercing another heavy stare. A rubber would just get in the way of those.

And you wanted to feel _all_ of that.

“Never mind.” You idly say, patting him once on the knee before sliding onto his lap.

Frank isn't as big as Joey but that's not to say he isn't blessed. He's got enough girth that you have to slide a few fingers into yourself first and stretch and scissor before you’re ready for him.

"What's taking you so long?" Julie asks, gasping as Frank works his magic on her cunt.

"In a minute." You hiss back and pull out your fingers, shoving them into Julie's face and smirk as she takes them into her mouth. Deciding you were ready you slowly lower yourself onto Frank's lap, line up the head of his cock with your entrance and drop.

It's a stretch and those barbells are awkward going in. It takes a few awkward pumps of your hips before he's fully seated inside of you, your own wetness doing the trick. The silver bars along his cock rub up against your inner walls in the most pleasant of ways and has you gasping as you rock back and forth to get used to the feeling.

"Hold shit." You gasp, and bite your bottom lip to keep from making any embarrassing noises. Julie laughs from in front of you.

"Good isn't it?"

"Yeah." Is the only response you can give before setting your hands down on Frank's lower belly and lifting up, slamming back down and grinding. Frank gives a moan, his hands snaked around Julies hips and pulling her further down over his face. Julie hisses in pleasure as she runs her hands through his hair.

It's different that's for sure, feeling the bars slip in and out of you. You look down and watch as your cunt eats his cock and shudder as the piercings bump against one of your more sensitive places.

"Shit, you guys are making me want to get hard again." Joey comments from the couch. Susie is in his lap now, facing away with her skirt hitched up. Joey's hands are tickling her inner thighs marching on towards her mounds behind her panties.  
  
You give low moans and pants as you drop into Frank's lap, rotating and grinding down with each pump up and down his cock. Frank gives encouraging moans from Julies crotch, and Julie herself is getting out of breath as her thighs tremble. She gives a sudden hiss.

"Shit Frank, watch the teeth. Can't have you nibbling like that." The boy laughs and pulls her closer.

"Come on Julie, sit on my face. I'll make ya scream, promise."

"You wish you could make me scream. Betcha Girly here is better with her tongue than you are. Aren't ya, Girly?" You only answer is a shuddery moan as Frank tosses up his hips once, driving himself to the hilt inside of you. 

"Play nice now." Julie laughs and fingers through Franks hair as she hitched her hips just a fraction higher over Frank’s face, effectively sitting on him with knee’s either side of his head.

Susie gives a moan from beside you and you look over to see Joey's fingering her cunt, driving two in and scissoring gently as he places kisses on her neck. Joey noticed you noticing him and blows you a kiss, winking playfully.

Your face is probably as red as a tomato, cheeks so red it may look like someone punched them both into bloody pulps. Between your lungs, your heart races; pounding so deeply it resonates throughout the rest of your body. You can feel your pulse on your tongue, your lips, fingertips and right between your thighs. Your heart beats too fast and your walls clench like a vice around Frank's cock, sucking him greedily with each lift, not wanting to let go.

'Never,' you think. 'Never let go.' Your insides flutter and tighten, getting closer to a warm climax.

"Oh god." You moan, it's tight, like a cry. Everything feels so blissed, so warm and cozy, like a campfire inside that spreads out and branches through your veins. The tight heat starts to settle lower in your gut; building and stacking.

'It's the weed.' You remind yourself, which you honestly needed to because at this point you were beginning to think you had fallen in love with Frank's cock. 

"You getting close, Girly?"

You laugh, giggles is the only thing keeping you from crying right now, you're so sensitive. One of your hands goes under you top to pinch at a nipple and you bite your lip as it sends sparks of arousal lightning through you.

Julie doesn't seem to be doing much better, she's shaking as much as you are. Her thigh trembling and her voice hitching before she's placing her hands over-top of Frank's and grinding down on his face, hissing through her teeth.

"Yes. That's it Frankie." Your moans hitch as Frank gives another harsh thrust of his hips having you see stars behind your closed eyes. It's for the nickname you know, he hates it but right now you don't care. You’re chasing a climax that for some reason is just dragging its way, kicking and screaming.

"Oh fuck! Frank!" Julie screams and her back goes rod straight, she completely freezes atop his face before going slack, panting loudly and carefully swinging one leg over him and the chair to get up. Except her legs go out from under her and she's on the ground.

"Shit." She laughs and you’re still chancing your high. Frank’s hands find your hips.

"H-Here." He pants, his face is wet with a sheen of Julie's juices and he sounds almost broken, voice coming out rough and croaked. You try to ask him what he's going to do but he stops your thrusting, cupping you under your ass as he gets his feet up on the chair and starts a brutal pace, holding nothing back. His head thrown back over the chair cushion, eyebrows pinched in what looks to be like pain. Each thrust digs his dick deep into your core and rubs that special place and--

\--And that does it. That was all she wrote.

You cry as your walls constrict around him and the fury of your climax rocks through you like a tidal wave, setting off all your nerve endings in an explosion of pleasure. The boy curses loudly, hoarse and shaking as he starts digging his hips into broken and rough thrusts that end with him pulling you down one last time, sheathing himself as far as he can go. He comes with a furious growl. In your own orgasmic state you can feel his dick twitching inside of you, filling you with as much cum as his balls has stored. Your thighs fall open and you cant your hips slowly to milk him for all he's worth.

Julie gives a low whistle, head prompt up on the chair's arm beside you. She gives you a sweet smile and pats you on your stomach.

"God that was good." You nod along with her, still in a daze and Frank has seized all movements to just breath. Despite your cotton filled head you manage a weak smile at the boy and ask him if he's alright.

"Golden. Just...Don't move yet." And you oblige him, leaning back a little to give your back a break.

"Hey Frank, you promised us food. Where is it?" Susie asked, long since having reached her own orgasm and is laid back on Joey's chest, his arms wrapped around her and idly playing with the strings of her hoodie. Frank pushes a hand through his hair, and wipes away some of the sweat and fluids on his face.

"It's...In the freezer. Fucking frozen pizza." Joey scoffs and Julie gets to her feet, finding her underwear.

"Dude, food we gotta _cook_ does not constitute as food." She states and walks into the kitchen.

Franks hands finds your and his thumbs dusts over your knuckles, you give him a smile and attempt to get off.

You shudder as the cold air hits your soaked pussy and you feel his cum slipping from between your thighs, You draw your hand over the leaking jizz and hold it up to your mouth, idly lapping it off. Frank groans as he watches you, dick giving a valiant gung-ho twitch at the sight. You laugh at him and find your underwear and shorts.

"We still got some weed left." Joey pipes up, stretching once before picking up the bag that holds the pre-rolled blunts and giving it a little shake. You hear the oven in the kitchen sound out a preheated beep and make out Julie reading the back of pizza box for instructions. Frank is tucking himself back into his pants and readjusting the recliner. He gives Joey a devil may care smile.

"Well, fucking light one up. Let's see what the rest of the day is gonna do for us."


End file.
